In the Supernatural
by shadowhunterwizard
Summary: Ever since my brain figured out the realities of life, I knew I was different. Not magical, just that I preferred things most other people didn't. I believed in ghosts, yet everyone thought I was dramatic. That's why the experience I had with the Winchesters didn't surprise me all that much. At first, I was happy someone believed me… After a while, I learned I wished I was crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since my brain figured out the realities of life, I knew I was different. Not magical, exactly, just that I was a four year old girl who loved to play with wooden swords instead of Barbie's. At the age of 11, I loved to fight instead of experience with makeup and fashion like most girls. I hung out with guys throughout most of my childhood. I'd like to play Angels and Demons with my friends, a made-up game where one of us was the Angel, one of us was the Demon, and one of us was the little human who always could conquer whichever one was in the wrong. Sometimes it was the Angel, other times, the Demon. But the human would always win, every time. I was obsessed with the Supernatural, and I believed in it too.

There were several occasions where I would have experiences with ghosts, where everyone I knew thought I was being dramatic, or looking for attention. But I knew, with my own eyes and heart, that everything I saw was real.

That's why the experience I had with the Winchesters didn't surprise me all that much. At first, I was happy someone believed me… After a while, I learned I wished I was crazy.

_**I do not own any of the characters from supernatural. I just own the story line.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The first period bell rang, and I ran as fast as I could to class. The red and blue walls passed by in a blur, and I fell into a student on accident. I yelled across my shoulder and yelled, "Sorry about that!" I arrived to my a minute later.

Sadly, I was late. Luckily, the teacher wasn't in the room, so I didn't have much to worry about. Mr. Lawrence was late a lot, but he was a very strict man, and liked to get things straight to the point. He also refused to accept any excuses that went his way. Most of the other girls in my junior class thought he was the most beautiful thing to walk the earth, and while I could see why they thought that - with his brown curly hair, scruffy beard, dark, brooding brown eyes, and tall, thin stature - I just wasn't attracted to men that were 25. I sat down, smiling at my best friend Alyssa. The blue in her eyes sparkled when I walked in, and I knew it was because while she hated this class, she hated it more when I was gone, and she was glad I came.

She smirked, flipped her black hair, and said, "I would have laughed at you had he come, Julia."

"For the last time, my name is not Julia," I joked. It is Julia, but since I hate being called that, people know me a Jules. "And thanks, I love knowing my best friend is such a butt."

The class got silent the second before I said 'butt' so that was all anyone heard of mine and Alyssa's conversation. No one laughed and Alyssa stared at me in horror before I turned around in my desk and saw Mr. Lawrence standing there, staring at me. He seemed to have no emotion in his face whatsoever, but at the same time I had this aura that he was annoyed or angry with me. He stared at me, and after a while, someone coughed because it was quite awkward. That caught his attention and he looked away and started class from there. He pulled in one of the school TV's.

"Today, class, as a reward of finishing Jane Eyre, we will be watching the movie. I don't want anybody to talk. If you've seen the movie already, you can lay down and go to sleep. Just know that after the movie is finished I will be giving you guys a test on comparing and contrasting the book and movie in details." He turned and put the DVD in the player, and started the movie.

Over all, the first hour of the movie was good. We had to stop it from there, however, and because class was almost over. I picked up my bag and ran out of the classroom before Mr. Lawrence could say anything.

The day was pretty boring. And so was the next. And the next. All I did was do homework, read books, and read more stuff about the supernatural. Alyssa thinks it's weird that I'm so obsessed, but I can't help it, and there's nothing anyone can do to make my obsession go away.

Everything was normal until Wednesday, when things got weird. Three different girls from my school were found dead. Not in the school, but in weird places. They had been drained of blood, and their bodies had been damaged in unspeakable ways. All of them were girls, with light brown hair and bluish-green eyes, just like me.

Thursday afternoon I hung out with Alyssa. We went to the movies and she had a late night at my house. We laughed for hours until we couldn't anymore, and when she left, I texted her to make sure she got to her house okay. She did, luckily.

On Friday I went to school, and was late again to Mr. Lawrence's class. This time, however, he was in the classroom, and seemed quite annoyed that I was late to his "precious classroom time" as he so liked to put it. I sat in the chair, burning red from his glare, but preceded the class as usual. We finished Jane Eyre, and in my opinion, it was a rather good movie.

Alyssa wasn't there today, so I texted her asking her about it. With which, she responded, I'm sick, I knew I shouldn't have had that much candy.

After school, I walked to my English classroom slowly, dreading what punishment Mr. Lawrence was going to decide for me.

As I walked in the room, I felt cold. Not in a 'wow it is cold in here, someone should turn on the heater,' way, but the kind of cold that I had felt only thrice before. It was a feeling that something was not right, and something of the supernatural was around.

I waited in the room for thirty seconds before the feeling overwhelmed me and I had to turn around and leave. I did an awkward walk-run thing all the way to my car. I sat in it quickly, and huffed out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. I ignited the engine and started on my way to the gas station, as I was on E.

I wished I had brought my salt with me in my car today.

The gas station wasn't too far away, so I wasn't in much danger of breaking down. Luckily, I made it there in time. I got out of my car, paid, and started to fill it up. I closed my eyes for a minute and leaned against my car, enjoying the feeling of the cool spring air. I heard the gas stop, so I sighed and opened my eyes.

Mr. Lawrence was two feet away from me, staring at me angrily. He said, "you didn't come in after class like I told you."

I apologized, saying, "I'm sorry, sir, it won't happen again."

He kept control, tilting his head to the side slightly. He said, "I need you to come with me. Right now."

"What? No! I have to go home and do the homework that you assigned. I'll come in on Monday, is that okay?"

He stopped moving completely for a second, before moving close enough where I could hear his quiet whispers. He said, "come with me, or not only you will be in trouble, but your parents will be as well." Mr. Lawrence sounded serious, and I could hear the double meaning behind those words. I didn't know what was going on, so I just obliged and went with him.

Mr. Lawrence was driving a car I had never seen before. It was a big red truck, the same kind I had always wanted. I sat down quietly in the passenger's seat, Mr. Lawrence right behind me, closing my door for me, and then locking them. I tried to open them as he came around, but no matter what I did, the door would not become unlocked. I started panicking. What was I doing, following him in here? What. An. Idiot.

He opened the driver's door, not even touching it, and sat down. The engine started on its own, and before I knew it, we were driving away from the gas station, so close to my house. I became impatient quickly and asked, "Where are we going?"

My teacher snapped his head at me and growled. I screamed when his eyes turned from dark brown to full black, including the whites of the eyes.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, was a rational part that said to me, "You're not really seeing that. You're just traumatized." But the more potent thoughts of my brain told me that I was right, that the supernatural does exist.

The scream that I let out, as quick as it was, angered the thing that was right next to me. It lashed out against my face and cut it. I was silenced with the pain, it burning from the tip of my left ear to the edge of my mouth, and it was deep. I put my hand up to my face and pulled away, my hand soaked with blood. I took my shirt off quickly and pressed it hard to my face to keep the blood from pouring out. I sank down in my chair, my head was burning with pain. I scrunched my eyes shut and kept them that way until I felt the car stop.

The door opened wide and I was pulled out of the chair. I gasped in pain. My head was rocking and stars were being seen in my eyes. I couldn't see where I was going, but I could feel the walls that I was running into. I was sure I was in a house.

I fell into walls several times before it, the thing in Mr. Lawrence's body said, "Stop falling around or I will make you regret it."

"I can't see!" I cried out. "Just make it stop!" It pushed me again and I blacked out.

**_Okay, so it's not so good at the moment, but I do promise that it gets better._**

**_I have the story on wattpad. i have the same username if you want to go read it there 3_**


End file.
